


Porcelain in a Paper Cup World

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Triad Alliance [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, BAMF Hermann Gottlieb, BAMF Tendo Choi, Gangs, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury Recovery, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Wei Brothers being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: Newton Gieszler never expected to escape the clutches of Hannibal Chau, forever mourning the loss of Hermann, but now his future is brighter—albeit with two of the city's most dangerous criminals.





	Porcelain in a Paper Cup World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seaweedredandbrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaweedredandbrown/gifts).



> I want one from each of the Triad trio in their POVs and it looks like Newt is obliging~ My Muse for him is very flighty so I was surprised that he was there when I went looking! 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

Newt woke up sore as hell. He groaned, which triggered the two wrapped around him to move. 

“Hey.” The soft honey gaze brought back what he’d said after they’d… Oh. They’d killed so many people. They’d been covered in blood and it was all for _him_. 

Part of him, the part that said spread your legs, wanted to show his appreciation—The logical part was worrying about his absence from the college he taught at, the bills piling up at his door and _**oh yeah**_ , the fact that he’d agreed to pursue a relationship with two of the city’s top criminals. 

He reached for his throat and his fingertips brushed soft bandages. 

“Still want to stay here at the compound or are your emotions still sparring with your logic?” Hermann asked as zhe caressed his fucked up face. Newt looked like a giant mess because he _felt_ like one big bruise. “Hmm?” 

“Fuck. You really did cut off Chau’s fingers and kill him,” he blurted literally the first thing to come to mind. 

“You shot him in the kneecap. Twice.” The one Chau called the Mad Dragon looked equally amused and smug. “Pretty ballsy move after you were basically choked out. ’M Tendo, if you don’t remember our meeting in the-” 

“Elevator. Right. I was late delivering Blue to him… He got pissed. I was sure he’d kill me that time.” He completed before his throat burned. 

Tendo clicked his tongue and handed Newt another cup of tea. The lukewarm liquid washed down his throat and he felt a little better.

“Chau wasn’t that stupid. He’d probably injure you enough to leave you in working condition and demand something else from you.” Tendo sneered at the name, as though something had died and he was just now smelling it.

“Like what?” Newt asked, knowing that he wouldn’t like the answer. Never did, when it came to the guy… Dead guy. Right.

“Probably pass you off to Feng. His trusty Lt. was always better at the torture/extraction bit. I didn’t see her there.“ Tendo answered casually. “Hold on, I need to see where the hell she is.”

He rolled off the bed, unlocked the sleek smartphone next to the bed and started barking out what sounded like… orders maybe? His handsome face twisted into a snarl as he continued to talk, the way he gestured enough to get Hermann to chuckle softly.

“Do you want to know what he’s saying, liebe?” Hermann asked as zhe gently tugged Newt to cuddle with zher.

“I’m deep enough, I think.” For once, Newt’s near zero sense of self-preservation had decided to kick in.

Tendo hung up and shuffled back to look at Newt and Hermann with a pleased, predatory expression. “Feng begged for mercy. Word travels fast. Now, because business and pleasure mix in this bed, I’m going to need something from you and it isn’t your delectable thighs.”

Newt was starting to see why he was the Dragon. “Like what?”

“I need you to find a neutralizer for Blue. It’s killing people.”

“Why do you want to fix it? That’s Chau’s mess-” Newt snapped before he stopped and wheezed. “Fuck. It’s my mess. I’ll need a few things and I need someone to check on Gamera and my bills are piling up in front of my mail slot and Chau got me in the middle of grading-Mmm.” His eyes fluttered shut as Tendo kissed him softly.

“Breathe, bǎozàng*. Write out what you need, I’ll personally take care of Gamera, bring your mail and you do what you do best. I’ll even reassure your college that you haven’t died. Which is more believable, bar fight or a mugging?” He asked quietly as he cradled Newt’s face in his hands.

“… Bar fight. I get kicked out a lot. Gamera likes to escape so you’re gonna have to stick your foot in the door when you open it.” Newt rasped quietly, leaning into the warm touch. “She’s a cat.”

“What happened to Gojira?” Hermann questioned.

“Some _asshole_ stole him.” He grumbled even as Hermann wrapped around him from behind.

“Gojira wouldn’t happen to be a dog, would it?” Tendo muttered, releasing Newt’s face to hold his hands instead.

“He was this ginger mutt. Shih Tzu and something else but it made his face look ugly cute.” Newt offered, squinting as Tendo squirmed. “You stole my dog, didn’t you.”

“I may or may not have had the Weis ‘liberate’ a dog from your shared apartment with Hermann.” He reluctantly offered. “He’s living with the Weis here on the compound.”

Relief welled up in Newt followed by, “You dick. You stole my dog after I got kidnapped. It was literally the worst week of my entire life.”

“Gojira is spoiled rotten, if it helps, liebe. Tendo was more vindictive than he is now and I’m sure Gojira would love to see you. How is Gamera with dogs?” Hermann dryly remarked.

“Good, she’s pretty easy-Hey! I’m not moving in here just because I’m dating you two.” Newt accused.

“Guilty as charged, bǎozàng. We just want to make sure you’re safe,” Tendo sighed. “Do you want breakfast?”

* * *

Breakfast consisted of the Wei triplets-triplets!-juggling eggs and packaging and several other things that somehow ended up as a beautiful omlette sprinkled with thinly sliced green onions and a smiley face made with ketchup.

Newt took one bite and he was contemplating marriage to the Weis. All three of them because holy mother of peanut oil were they **good**.

“Scratch that, I’m moving here just for your beautiful and talented sons.” Newt told Tendo and an amused Hermann.

“I’m glad you love our sons and their cooking,” Hermann teased, dressed in a high, black lace collar that fanned out in an attractive shape and a navy dress in lace that spilled over the bar stool in incredibly distracting waves. Zher had always been pretty but this brought zhe to beyond stunning. “I had them take lessons when they expressed a serious interest.”

“We like cooking but Tendo and Hermann fueled the interest by taking pics for us to see. We’re supposed to help you today.” The triplet with the scar running the length of the right side of their jawline murmured. “I’m Cheung. I’m the oldest by a whole five minutes. Hu’s the one with the cross scar and Jin’s the pretty one.”

“Gotcha. I’ll need base materials. Milk of magnesium, stuff that’s practically alkaline because Kaiju Blue is so damn acidic. Need to make a test batch to see if the reaction’s the right one that I need it to be once it’s injested by a person but I don’t want to hurt anyone… Can you bring me someone who’s taken it? They’ll be, umm, drooling blue. Literally. Don’t let it touch your skin.” Newt rambled as he ran his hands through his hair, wincing as he hit his black eye and then sighed heavily. “Tendo, I need my glasses. Can’t be a rockstar chemist without ‘em.”

“What you need to do is be careful about your throat, Newton.“ Hermann chided as zhe handed over some more lukewarm tea with honey in it this time. “You were choked and hurt quite a bit by Chau. Jin, your phone please? Newt needs to communicate and he’ll try to talk, which will not help his recovery in the long run.”

“I’m… fine.” No, he wasn’t.

He wanted to cuddle Gamera into next week and sleep even longer. He carefully shrugged in defeat and encountered even more pain. Yeah, no, he couldn’t do too much today. He held out his bandaged hand with a heavy frown.

_I’ll give you a list of the things I need. I wasn’t kidding about the Blue-injected person._

“Can do, Newt,” Jin chirruped sweetly. “That’s my back-up phone so you can totally keep it. We’ll keep an eye out for one. Anything else you need?”

_Some cuddle time w Herms but I think I’m already getting that. Maybe a notepad so I can at least work on a semi-solution without the materials? One of those stupid yellow ones._

Newt missed talking but he’d tested Hermann’s resolve all of once before and had regretted the steel zher so often hid behind a veneer.

Hermann guided him back to the massive bed and gently checked all of his bandages. Zhe changed the ones that were bloody and rewrapped them all in precise movements, zher mouth pressed into a tight line. “I am sorry that I didn’t realize sooner what had happened.”

 _Hermann. He literally threatened to kill you if I didn’t keep my distance. I loved you - still do, by the way, that **never** changed - and I didn’t want him to hurt the only good thing that ever happened to me._ Newt protested via text, reaching out to stroke his thumb across Hermann’s wet cheek. _If it meant that you hated me… Well, at least you were safe._

“I didn’t look. I didn’t ask and I should have done it. Tendo probably knew some of it.”

 _probably. Don’t b mad @ him tho. He kept u safe. Chau wouldn’t mess w u as Tendo’s partner._ Newt devolved to text speech and Hermann snorted as zhe cradled him from behind.

“Use full sentences, please. You know I detest shortcuts.” Hermann murmured as zhe rested zher hand on Newt’s stomach. “Is this alright? I don’t want to press where there are bruises, liebe.”

_no. It’s nice. Your hands are cool and it feels good. Nobody ever… well, you know._

“I know you enough that our commitment didn’t hinder you in having a sex life.” Zhe commented dryly.

_Actually…._

“Are you telling me that not only did you not move on but you also didn’t have any one-night stands?” Hermann’s astonishment made Newt laugh silently. “Newton.”

_my right hand and I are good pals by now. Like I said, I thought u moved on with Tendo. For good. Ngl, though, that hurt like a bich._

“I never would have made an advance towards Tendo if I thought for a moment that you still cared.” The wounded tone made Newt carefully turn to face Hermann and tenderly kiss zhe until zher melted into an pile of lace and blushes.

* * *

Newt didn’t even get the chance to start on a basic alkaline solution for Kaiju Blue because Hermann basically petted him to sleep. 

He woke up to Gamera’s loud purr as she snuggled close to his chest. Gojira was trapping his knees and Newt made a noise that might have been a hoarse cry of joy.

Both animals curled up close and Gojira even had the restraint to lick only his chin. 

He sat up and his pets followed, Gamera a vibrating heat on one side as Gojira buried his nose under Newt’s opposing knee.

Newt’s pen flew over the legal pad, scratching out a chemical equation that would allow him to neutralize Kaiju Blue without killing the person who had taken it. He huffed as some bit of it didn’t work and he ripped out the offending page with some force, balled it up, ready to throw it when Hermann glided into the room with Tendo on zher heels. 

“Liebe, let me see.” Hermann rescued the paper, unballing it with clever fingers and stealing Newt’s pen to correct the math easy as breathing. “Better?”

The formula was the right consistency now and Newt slowly copied it out so that Tendo could hand it off to a Triad minion and close the door to the private rooms.

Tendo checked his bandages and redid them again, careful sweet strokes to the uninjured pieces of him. Hermann and Tendo shuffled around Gamera and Gojira but held him close.

 _Am I allowed to talk yet?_ Newt asked.

“Not yet,” Tendo chided. “not for a while. Recover and go then teach your classes. We’ll pick you up when you’re done.”

Recover, huh? Yeah. He could do that. He had Hermann, his pets and he was looking forward to knowing Tendo better than he already did.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.
> 
> *bǎozàng - my treasure in Cantonese/simplified Chinese


End file.
